The Unlikely Pair
by Ellie4588
Summary: The New defence Against the Dark Arts teacher sends the class in pairs, into the Forbidden Forest. For a week Hermione and Draco must work together. The Valentine's Day Ball is also comming up! Please Review Hermione/Draco
1. A New Teacher

Hermione's back was bent with the weight of the 12 books she was carrying. She blew blindly towards her left cheek where a stray strand of dull brown hair had settled, much to her annoyance. As she made her way towards the far stairway the hem of her new robes caught her foot and she tripped, sending her books hurtling. She splayed her hands but still managed a good knock on her knee. She rubbed diligently at the throbbing ache before, standing, face flaming, towards the scene in front of her.  
  
Malfoy was standing mere feet away, his infamous smirk plastered on his pale face. " Stupid girl, can hardly walk without tripping, not that I would expect any better from your type" Crabbe and Goyle laughed after a glance from Draco. " Oh yes Malfoy, so very clever of you to state the obvious" Malfoy did not seem to understand, was she saying he was right? " Now go on then Malfoy, haven't you got a place to be? A death eaters friendly gathering? Or something equally as pleasant?" He kicked her Transfiguration book, and then bent to pick up her " Hogwarts, A History, UPDATED VERSION" He stared at Hermione before spitting on the cover." Should be worth a bit more now, as it's got a trace of pureblood" And off he stalked, looking for some more entertainment. Hermione cursing and muttering under her breath, collected the rest of her books, after swiftly wipping the tattered cover of " Hogwarts a History" clean. No one dared offer any help, she was in such a mood they were likely to get their heads bitten off.  
  
As she entered the common room after giving the password,(hilbigima) Harry and Ron looked up, relising she was fuming they approached warily. " Oh stop it you two, I'm not that bad" " It's Malfoy isn't it? What's he done this time? Harry inquired tentivly. " Oh nothing, just be himself, which is precisely what is so infuriating" Hermione started, settling in for a good groan. " Geese whatever he did, bet he was downright doggish, to get you in this state" Ron said. " What state? I am perfectly fine, if only Malfoy would be decent enough to walk off a cliff for me" she huffed. " Well anyway" said Harry with a quick look at Ron, " we really better be getting to Defense Against The Dark Arts, what with a new teacher and all" " OH no, " cried Hermione " I meant to find out who it was, so I could read up on them, you know always helps to have a little background information" " Ah yes, what a pity" said Ron stifling a laugh, " we better be off though" They clambered out the portrait hole, Harry and Ron helping Hermione with her books, although she insisted she could manage. When they reached the third floor classroom, they were surprised to find it nearly empty, it seems no one was too keen to meet the new teacher. Hermione wanted seats up the front, so they wouldn't miss anything, Harry and Ron wanted the far back, it was were Lavender and the others usually sat. " Oh don't be ridiculous, you want to be with them wittering on? You won't hear anything the new teacher says! Let alone take notes! " " Well yes Hermione that was sort of the poin-"  
  
" Please sit" a spooky voice sounded from nowhere and instantly the class sat Hermione, Ron and Harry in the middle. " Defense against the dark arts is a complex subject, as regularly, you may have to fight things you can't always see" A shiver passed through the classroom, this voice was creepy. Suddenly out of thin air a man appeared, sitting quietly on the teacher's desk. The class gasped, the man was half-dead. With Sallow skin, and pale, almost clear eyes, he was quite a contrast to the bright, cheerful classroom. " Now dears, do not fear," he said in that strange wispy voice of his. " Teacher Monty is here" Malfoy laughed out right, not even trying to disguise it as a cough. " What loony had Dumbledore got us this time, his poor dead father it seems" Monty was by his side in an instant, breathing his reeking breath on Malfoy." Do not dishonor Dumbledore with such blatant disrespect" his voice was barely above a whisper." I know your family, with all your riches, you do not amount to half the man he is" He turned, he dark green cloak flapping after him. M O N T E he spelt out on the board, as if we were mere 1st years. " This semester u will be tested beyond your barriers, your skill will be stretched, and your brain withered before the end, but before that, an excursion I think! " he said clapping his hands together, in a slightly mad way. The class murmured, what would excursions be like with this slightly wild replacement. " A copy of the role is one your desk." I looked down my name was highlighted in bright pink texta. " Now class, please count 10 places down from your name, the name you land on will be your companion for a week, there will be no discussion, this is as it will be" I counted slowly, hope welling inside me, please, I begged silently, let it be someone substantial. When I reached my partner, my stomach filled with dread, it showed clearly on my face. " Ah I see, some people are not pleased" said Monte glancing in my direction " all the better, confrontation is wonderful stimulation!" There would be confrontation that was guaranteed there would always be confrontation where Draco Malfoy was concerned. 


	2. A Fiery Beginning

Hermione stalked down the corridor, her bushy hair thickening by the second. Every now and then she would let out a huffy snort and murmur a thing or two to no one in particular. " Ridiculous, Malfoy?" " How am I expected to get any educational value out of working with him?" " It's really quite unsatisfactory, what if he curses me in my sleep"  
  
Harry and Ron chose to keep quite, it really was bad luck getting stuck with Malfoy, and she deserved a bit of a blowout. " You know Hermione, our partners really aren't much better" Ron tried tacitly. " Oh yes, but Crabbe and Goyle are as thick as a plank of wood, all they'll do is grunt and eat, Malfoy actually has two braincells, which is unlucky for me." " But Hermione, weren't u just complaining that he would be a bad study partner, if he's intelligent, that will help" Harry tried " well,.. I,. it doesn't matter, whichever way you look at it, he's not right! " With that she stomped off to the library to calm herself with thick books.  
  
" Well, she's certainly in a fluster isn't she? " said Ron " She's right though, we are sort of lucky with our partners, they won't be too antagonizing" " Oh yea but still Harry, don't be so level headed, Crabbe and Goyle, we really did get the luck of the draw " " Hmmm " Harry murmured distracted as Cho Chang walked past, surrounded by friends, male and female alike. " Harry, yoo hoo? " " Ah yes, what were you saying Ron?" " Your so smitten Harry, want to make it any clearer to her, than starry eyed and practically swooning when she walks past?" he fell into a fit of laughter which presently resulted in him bumping directly into Fleur who was staying another year to improve her English. " What iz ziz silly boyz doin?" " Oh well, um we" Ron stammered " Shoo now, and stop bozering everyone" " Yes Ma'am" said Ron meekly before turning and leading Harry in the opposite direction to Fleur. " Me so smitten?" laughed Harry, " You'd do anything for her" ' Whatever" said Ron grumpily before turning to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Hermione grumpily packed a blue hiking pack following the guidelines of a list Monte had given out.  
  
Warm Clothes Underwear Wand Blow Up Bed Food (will be supplies) Toilet Paper School Notepad Wet weather Jacket Bedding First Aid Kit  
  
The list seemed extremely short to Hermione, at least extremely short for a week's in the outdoors. The outdoors, Hermione had never been camping before, let alone " ruffing it" as Mr. Monte had described.  
  
What would Ruffing it be like with Malfoy? She imagined he would probably bring a caravan trailer with him, it wasn't right for a Malfoy to have to sleep on the dirt. The assignment would make up for it though. They were too record as many specimens and animals as possibly in their week. Sometimes fighting would be called upon, to find out the strengths and weaknesses of their subjects. At least Malfoy was athletic Hermione decided, resorting to Optimism. When she had finished packing she left for the Common Room, a book would certainly lift her spirits.  
  
Early the next morning she was shaken awake softly by Parvati, " Hermione, its time to go, come on now" Hermione looked around, it was still dark, uhhh she groaned inwardly. Hurriedly Hermione dressed, as the bedroom was already empty, she didn't know how the other girls could get up so easily, they had stayed awake most of the night chatting about the trip. Hermione however had spent most of the night dreading the trip, but had finally fallen into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Hermione heard a noise downstairs and guessed it was Ron, he was always late. She met him in the Common Room and together they walked down toward the meeting spot. Just inside the Forbidden Forest. When they reached the clearing most of the class was already there, most dull eyes and still yawning. Hermione took a seat next to Harry as they waited for Monte.  
  
They sat in a circle, each with a pack weighing far over 20kg. Well it would have, had Hermione not taught them all a spell to send the weight zooming into the air.  
  
There were mixed feelings about the adventure to come. Lavender and Parvati were whispering and giggling, anxious to be away with their boyfriends. Patsy was sulking, she would have liked to be with Malfoy, a whole week alone! Ron and Harry were silent, although occasionally Ron nudged Harry and they would stare with dread at Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione was frantically reading up on curses to keep Malfoy at bay, and Outdoor Survival Spells, cursing herself that she hadn't memorized the books years earlier  
  
Monte Apparated and the class fell into a hush." Now Class" he said casting his pale blue eyes around at every individual. " Once a day we shall meet here. Please remember only fight and record what is within your capabilities. If you and your partner disagree on what these capabilities are put aside that subject. Now there are two beds for a reason, we don't want any hanky panky going on" the class laughed and Monte grinned.  
  
" What, with her? I would rather my own mother" Malfoy drawled  
  
" Something we agree on easily" I snapped back.  
  
" And lastly " continued Monte, his voice rising slightly " Do be civil, after all this is a school task" Hermione snorted thinking it quite unlikely her and Malfoy would be anything but civil.  
  
" Alright, I'll send you off on separate paths, there are 10 leading into the forest"  
  
Seamus and Lavender went first, reaching for each others hands the minute they rounded the corner.  
  
" Tut, tut tut " commented Monte. Ron and Crabbe were next. Ron started grumbling straight away, complaining that Crabbe walked too loudly. Monte laughed, he seemed glad at their annoyance. Harry and Goyle left mid-way, as I watched their silent retreating backs and I let out a sad sigh. " Granger, Malfoy". I stood brushed my grubby legs and faced Monte. We were the only ones left in the clearing. " Now you two, I have a feeling your aren't bosom buddies?"  
  
" You'd be right there Mr. Monte," he said glancing at my medium sized chest. I knew he was comparing me to Patsy's watermelons, but I cared as much about his opinion as I did for Divination. Malfoy smirked up at me and I glared back.  
  
" Well you heard what I said" he continued," at least opt for neutral ground, if you think you can't be friends" He looked at us both, waiting for answers.  
  
" Well, best be off now, head for the far right path, goodluck."  
  
I stalked off quickly but slowed down when I reached the path entrance. It was very dark. Malfoy pushed roughly past me. I watched as he ran into the darkening woods, his pack following the tip of his wand.  
  
" C'mon Granger, one too many chocolate puddings hmm?"  
  
I scowled but ran after him anyway. I ran for 10 whole minutes before I was out of breath and getting nervous. There as not a sound, and the trees seemed to be closing in every second.  
  
Bang! I fell hard to the ground and looked up in horror at what had jumped me. Malfoy lay on top of me, cackling his stupid blonde head off.  
  
" Scared ya, sissy"  
  
" Get offa me Malfoy" I said trying to move his dead weight.  
  
He pushed his hips into mine, " Who's gonna make me?" He leaned close putting his lips to my ear  
  
" It's just you and me Granger" he whispered silkily. With that he got up and continued down the track.  
  
Authors Note: I have only had 2 reviews so far, please review and be honest, I have enjoyed the two so far though, they were extremely helpful, tell me what u think! thanks 


	3. A Favour or Two

Hermione caught up to Malfoy quickly. They walked in silence for 15 minutes until she couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
" you know" she said cocking her head to the side to get a better view of him  
  
" Your not so bad when your silent"  
  
He looked at her quizically, " yea, neither are you"  
  
" Ah ha, something we agree on!. We really do spend too much time on each others negatives, when we should be finding each others positives, after all we are going to be together for a week"  
  
" Oh please, don't get all goody two shoes on me, trying to make the world a better place, perhaps we are just not compatible, ever think a that?"  
  
" Well " she said, " I was only trying to be friendly, a lost course it seems"  
  
" Shut-up Granger, I like you better when you don't talk"  
  
" Well, so do I" she fumed, although it wasn't really true.  
  
For the next hour they walked in silence again, Hermione was getting into a lovely re-count of one of her all time favorite Arithmancy lessons when Malfoy nudged her.  
  
" Granger, u got the map? Monte said we should find a place to sleep real early to day, so we can spent the afternoon getting used to our area"  
  
" Oh you lishen? You are full of suprises!"  
  
Netherless she pulled out her map.  
  
" well, see that pile of stones over there?" she said pointing to a minute drawing  
  
" Well that's were we were about an hour ago, so, umm, well we should be ..?"  
  
" Here" said Malfoy pointing to a small figurine, we passed that only a couple of minutes ago,  
  
" If we take the next left turn, there should be a clearing, and it's marked as a safe zone. The water too is blue which means we can drink it"  
  
" I know what it means" snapped Hermione, she was rarely out smarted. Malfoy retreated hands in a shield position,  
  
" Chill out" he muttered  
  
When they reached the next left turn they took it and walked for another 10 minutes, Malfoy kicking a stone the whole way.  
  
" Do you really feel the need to do that ?" Hermione inquired  
  
" If it annoyes you, most certainly" he said although after giving it one final kick he let it rest. When they reached the clearing they stopped in their tracks.  
  
" Who would have though a place so beautiful could exist in such a horrible place?"  
  
" It's not really horrible this Forest, I mean it was nice today wasn't it?"  
  
" Oh yea, but we are still near the outer boundaries each day we travel further in, and each day it will get worse"  
  
" Ah, I don't reckon it's as bad as everyone makes out, it's only if your stupid enough to pick fights with the creatures that you could get into trouble. I reckon they just wanna be left alone, wouldn't you?"  
  
" I suppose you got a point, but still it doesn't make them any less dangerous"  
  
" ah not if you got a big tough man like me around to save ya"  
  
Ugggg, Hermione groaned, but still laughed as she made her way to the stream. She washed her face and dried her hands on her clothes.  
  
" Your not like the other girls much are you. I mean, you aint never had a boyfriend, even if you could dredge one up, you wouldn't be all sappy eh?"  
  
" No Malfoy, I am not like the other girls. And that is most certainly for the best. The Day I start going ga ga over some guy, please shoot me"  
  
" Oh with pleasure"  
  
She gave him a sarcastic smile and set about making camp. She unpacked her bed and started blowing it up.  
  
" What are you doing?" Malfoy asked, as he watched her going red with the effort of blowing  
  
" What does it look like you idiot, I am blowing it up!"  
  
" Don't tell me your going to do it by hand?"  
  
" But Mr. Monte said-"  
  
" your pathetic"  
  
with a wave of his wand, her bed filled with invisible air. She tested it, it was perfectly comfortable, he'd done her a favour.  
  
" thanks" she said meekly.  
  
" hey, your cooking girl!"  
  
" oh you sexist-!!"  
  
She threw a pillow at him, but he exploded it with a flick of his wand. She stared at him.  
  
" When did u get so quick with that?"  
  
" Your not the only one around here who knows a spell"  
  
" Oh, I know but- "  
  
" Don't assume to know everything Granger, even though it suits you"  
  
She was quite after that. ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione watched, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter. Malfoy was wrestling with his black satin sheets, trying from this angle and that to fit them on.  
  
" stupid darn, why do they even need dumb sheets?"  
  
Here let me, said Hermione finally giving in, and doing it for him. She did owe him a favour.  
  
" I can't believe you muggels actually do this, don't you have house elves, or at least a maid?"  
  
" Not all have the pleasure of being stinking rich"  
  
" Hey don't call rich stinking, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it!" They were about to have yet another fight when the food appeared at their feet. A little white paper note was attached.  
  
" Maybe this will keep you off each others throats! Have fun. MONTE" They tore into the food, although Hermione kept the note in her pocket. There was bread, and pumpkin juice, cheese, and cold meat. There was also pasta and raw vegies, all ovbiosly needing to be cooked.  
  
" What is this, muggle studies?"  
  
" Remember Mr.Monte said that to those who know little of muggle ways, they can be a threat too, this course it also to help those who don't know a lot about them"  
  
" Well, whateva, you aint gonna see me cooking"  
  
" Fine, but you can go hungry"  
  
Hermione spent the remainder of the afternoon preparing dinner, it was much harder in the forest without electricity, gas, or a kitchen. She let Malfoy sweat a little wondering what he was possibly going to eat for his own dinner. She didn't tell him, but she had made more than enough for two. When she'd finished Malfoy came over to inspect her work.  
  
" No wonder your so curvy! Look how much your eating!"  
  
" You can take that back, or their wont be any for you! "  
  
" What, Ms Ice Queen actully cooked me some" he said surprise mounting in his eyes.  
  
" okay, okay, your figures great, now give me some, I'm starving! "  
  
The hacked into the food, although Hermione ate her's slowly.  
  
" what now?" he said,  
  
" You gonna get all girly and eat only a salad eh?"  
  
" You didn't have to be so insincere, you could have at least tried to lie"  
  
He looked up at her, " I wasn't being insincere, it's true"  
  
" Oh" she stammered before turning back towards her food.  
  
A/N: Please review, I still only have 2 reviews and they were from a different website. Ideas would be usefull too. I wont write anymore if you don't review. Hehe jokes I will, but please review 


	4. A Few too Many Arguments

Hermione wandered around the campsite aimlessly for an hour or two. She couldn't settle and eventually Malfoy lost his patience with her.  
  
" What are you doing granger? Can't Mudbloods ever sit still?"  
  
Hermione turned her dark eyes on him quickly. " Don't call me that Malfoy, I hate it!"  
  
" ohh , yes, then I'll stop straight away, as it annoys you so! You wish mudblood!" he said with a sneer in her direction.  
  
" oh Malfoy, why do you annoy me so?"  
  
" isn't it obvious Granger? Your hopelessly besotted" he laughed proudly.  
  
" oh you wish!"  
  
" not particularly, one needs to be desirable to be desired! And that's a subject you most definitely fail!"  
  
" oh, well thanks!" she walked briskly off. Toward the darkening path leading into the forest. She didn't know how her and Malfoy got into such fights, but did he have to be so horrible to her? She knew she was not a Claudia Schiffer but for him to blatantly point it out, was really insulting. She felt tears start to swell in her eyes but she hastily brushed them back, she would never cry over something Malfoy said. Her stomach felt like a pit of anxious snakes and she took a few deep breaths to calm them. Her stride lengthened as she walked deeper into the woods and gradually she started to feel better. What Malfoy said, didn't matter to her, he was nothing, and what he said was nothing too. When she had repeated this numerous times she turned and wandered slowly back towards Malfoy.  
  
When she returned to the campsite she saw Malfoy pacing hurriedly. " Where did u go?"  
  
" oh I bet you got upset or something stupid. Girls are so sensitive, especially nerdy ones like yourself?"  
  
" oh really Malfoy? Ones like myself you say? I wasn't aware having more than 2 brain cells classified me as a nerd"  
  
" hmm well you are slightly outside my little group I've noticed. Expected of course, for one such as yourself. I did forget to ask, how rude of me. How's your little group going? Anything interesting happen lately between you and the books? I heard a page was ripped recently, quite the scandal eh?  
  
" Malfoy, I do have friends? How could you possibly forget Pothead and Weasel" she raised her eyebrows at him jokingly, her heart wasn't really in this fight.  
  
" oh no, I was counting them, they are just about as interesting as books!"  
  
" oh and what, your friends are better? They all just follow you around like the damn ice-cream man or something. How can you call them friends?"  
  
" whatever Granger, I'm liked? And that's the simply fact. People want to be my friend."  
  
" yes yes. Pansy counts for the whole of 5th year,your quite right. Anyway, Pansy's your girlfriend. She doesn't want to be your friend, she wants to be your lover Malfoy?"  
  
" And who's to say she's not already?" he said with a questioning look on his face, amusement mounting in his blue eyes that Hermione could not see.  
  
She flushed bright pink, unwillingly imagining Malfoy with Pansy. The snakes started again in her stomach and she pushed down the slightly sick feeling amounting in her throat. " oh well, um yes, of course you guys do, stupi.."  
  
Then to complete her stuttering surprise she presently tripped over a loose log and fell onto his bed.  
  
He laughed loudly, the air bed moving everywhere with his weight tumbling around. Hermione tried to stand up but with the moving bed it was difficult.  
  
" Honestly Granger, seriously you crack me up, always. hehe tripping and stuff!"  
  
" shutup, so I'm unco! I make up for it in my school work, I could curse you right here and now!"  
  
" oh no you couldn't!" he said lunging for her wand, she threw her chest back and fell roughly on his mattress. He landed on her roughly and she gasped what she hoped was softly. His stomach was hard against her soft one, and his legs instantly intwined with hers. She could also feel a bulge down near her hips which she was trying really really hard to ignore.  
  
" Me Malfoy, you're the unco one, always falling on me!"  
  
She wriggled beneath him, but his dead weight kept her pinned.  
  
" so still gonna curse me Granger? Hmm I don't think so!" He smiled at her, his gleaming white teeth annoyingly straight and perfect.  
  
" I would if you'd get off me, you, you,.." " sexy, love beast? Say it and I'll leave"  
  
" alright, you stupid,fuckin-"  
  
" mean it Granger, or we'll be here all night"  
  
She took a breath, closed her eyes, and slowly opened them again, lazily staring into his,  
  
He watched as she swallowed a lump in her throat, much to his pleasure, she was uncomfortable staring into his eyes, the depth in them scaring her.  
  
She reached up and gently touched his cheek, the warmth in her fingers spreading instantly to him. Her finger lowered and softly moved across his slightly parted lips,  
  
" Would you? Please get off me, you sexy love beast?" she purred, her finger seductively crossing his lips again and again.  
  
He grabbed her wrists suddenly and held them tight.  
  
" Are you acting Hermione or-?"  
  
" of course I am Malfo-" she said wriggling and not meeting his eye.  
  
" really?" he said forcing her to look at him.  
  
She swallowed again, " No Malfoy, okay, it wasn't?" she said quietly, before rolling out from beneath him.  
  
A/N: Please review, otherwise won't continue writing if no one likes it. If can't get through normal review because mine's a bit stuffed, just email me at  
  
ellieaingeroy@hotmail.com  
  
thanks. 


	5. A Suprising Storm

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione practically ran to the stream and splashed her face with the freezing water. As if removing the feeling of Malfoy above her. She shivered as a chill wind blew through the clearing, skipping up any leaves in it's dominating path. She heard Malfoy approaching slowly and turned around quickly, not wanting to be caught un aware.  
  
She watched him cautiously, praying he wouldn't say anything.  
  
" umm, Hermione?" " mmmm?"  
  
His eyes looked troubled, uncertain, something she had never seen in Draco before.  
  
" About befor-" " Nah Malfoy leave it okay?"  
  
" but.."  
  
" no really, it doesn't matter"  
  
Just then a gust of wind sounded and suddenly heavy drops of rain fell about them, quickly soaking them through.  
  
"ohhhh fuck, so what we need" Malfoy spat  
  
He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her under the tree's.  
  
" What are you doing?" she yelled, her voice quite against the mounting noise,  
  
" We gotta get our stuff under shelter"  
  
" are you mad?' he looked at her in amazment, " It's pouring!!"  
  
She looked at him scornfully, " a little rain never hurt anyone! Don't be a girl!" She ran out, glanced back and beckoned him urgently.  
  
" I'm not" he said quitly, so she couldn't hear " I'm being a malfoy!"  
  
He followed her out however, into the streaming continuos flow of water. They quickly pulled their mattresses under the trees, and then hurriedly bundled their clothes together. Draco was practically dancing around the campsite in an effort to regain all of his expensive clothes.  
  
" Why did you bring such good clothes into a forest?" Hermione asked in wonder. She has only brought t-shirts and old stuff.  
  
" What do you mean? I did bring bad stuff?" She stared in amazment at his armfull of clothes, and laughed inwardly.  
  
" Here this might be quicker" " Questico!" a flip of her wand and the clothes obediently flew into Draco's outstretched hands.  
  
" thanks granger." He said with a smile.  
  
Together they ran for the trees and threw themselves on their mattresses both soaked and shivering.  
  
" come on, we better change, we don't want to get sick!" Hermione said as she pulled off her jumper,  
  
" oh yea Granger, don't think your getting a peep show, that easily."  
  
" oh Malfoy, as if!" she cried indignity.  
  
" you know you want me," he said with a smirk, twirling his little finger he indicated she turn around. She huffed but did as he asked.  
  
" bloody arrogant.." she grumbled to herself.  
  
" what's that Granger?" he inquired, she heard the swish of his clothes falling,  
  
" Nothing!" she said, putting false brightness into her voice.  
  
" alright" she heard him yell above the battering wind. " Now your turn Draco, and no peeking!"  
  
" oh god Granger, that wont be difficult!"  
  
Again she mumbled to herself as she quickly drew a large oversized T-shirt over her head. She un hooked her bra and let out her fluffy chestnut hair, it tumbled to mid way down her back.  
  
" allriighht" she yelled and they both turned back around. Draco was wearing a pair of PLAYBOY boxers and an obnoxious T-shirt, " BLONDES BONK BEST!!"  
  
" cute" she murmered lamely.  
  
" mmm, equally " he said sarcasticly,taking in her London Zoo t-shirt with a glance.  
  
They both clambered into bed, Draco snuggling down deeply into his double bed. Hermione tossed and turned in her camp size blowup bed, the wet having gotten through her thin sheets 1o times more quickly than Draco's expensive silk one's.  
  
" Shutup Granger, you've worn me out today, want to sleep." He yelled  
  
" oh you shutup!" she yelled thumping her fist down angirly.  
  
Hsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
  
A horrible sound escaped her matresss slowly, until she was lying on cold damp, very hard earth.  
  
" errr Malfoy?" she asked tentivly.  
  
" I heard" he said drily.  
  
She sat up slowly, and brushed the dirt of her body. She bustled through her clothes and pulled out a thick jumper, it was freezing without her blankets.  
  
" um Malfoy," she asked, " lishen, I really don't want to, but there aren't a lot of options, do you think I could um share your bed since it's a double and all?"  
  
" what? Are you serios Granger? Patsy would spit daggers. Get outta here, in your dreams!"  
  
" fine" she spat crossly, before standing abruptly and heading to the path leading out of the forest.  
  
" Now what are you doing?"  
  
" well if you wont share your bed, I will find someone who will! "  
  
" oh what, one of your boyfriends?"  
  
" there not my boyfriends, but yes, I'm sure Harry and Ron would be more than welcoming"  
  
" yea, Ron would I bet!"  
  
" what does that mean?"  
  
" oh he's wants you Hermione, it's so obvious, seriously you are so oblivious sometimes, head always in those dumb books!"  
  
" oh that's such SHIT Draco! Anyway I'm outta, I'll be back in the morning!"  
  
She started to leave again but he called after her.  
  
" You can't walk around in the night, you can share my bed, but only tonight, and don't tell Patsy"  
  
She sighed gratefully she really hadn't been looking forward to wandering the woods alone at this hour. She approached his bed warily, thinking Malfoy probaly slept with snakes, or something of equal pleasantries.  
  
" Oh hurry up Granger, what do you think I'm going to bite?" He said irritably.  
  
She quickened her step and slipped in silently beside him. The bed was more than adequate for one, but with two there was direct body contact, this usually being the objective when sharing a double bed. Malfoy felt warm to Hermione's bare thigh, she was surprised she had expected cold skin. His finger was also gently touching her thumb, although she assumed she was the only one aware of it. Every sense within her was heightened to extreme extensity as they all focused on the movements of his finger, was there any movement at all? Yea a very very light rubbing, barely noticeable. Her heart was beating rapidly and she tried unsuccessfully to breathe normally. She slowly moved her thumb so that is was looped around his finger. Again gently there was a subtle movement and then with painful wariness he moved his other fingers in between her on. He lightly stroked her hand, amazed at it's softness. She shivered, a reaction to his feather light touch. She turned her body slightly, angling it so that one thigh slipped perfectly between his two. She moved her hips forward and gently moved her body closer to Draco. His heat was burning her, she could feel him all around her, on the burning flesh of her thigh and the still persistent stroking of her hand.  
  
He moved his lips forward and for one brief moment Hermione thought he would kiss her. His lips rested near her neck and he fleetingly brushed his moist mouth across her flesh. " Closer" he whispered, his voice rough and unsteady. She moved in till every fibre in her being was filled with Draco. His arms went around her waist, and then they were still. 


	6. Glimpses of Truth

The sun streamed in through the dewy leaves, casting a pale yellow glare over the two sleeping figures. The girl, beautiful at a second glance was in the arms of an undeniably good-looking boy. His pale blonde hair was resting messily over his forehead and his arm wrapped protectively around the sleeping girl. She was breathing lightly, a strand of brown hair blowing slightly with her consistent breath. Together they seemed very much at ease, comfortable in the close proximity of their bodies. The girl moved slightly and in response the boy pulled her closer. His lips nudged her ear, unselfconsciously. At the feel of his moist mouth she murmured slightly and pulled away, eyelids flapping awake instantly. At the sight of Draco a smile creased her lips, but only for a fraction of a second before she pulled away, violently this time. His eyes flew open and he blinked quickly, reacting uneasily to the rude awakening. His eyes fell upon Hermione and he stared for a moment, in the morning light she did look beautiful. Her hair was in sloppy ponytail bits falling out everywhere. Her skin looked fresh and her eyes clear. Her T-shirt had ridden to high above her thighs the area Pansy's skirts just reached. The skin their was pale, although healthy and smooth. He averted his eyes quickly, not wanting to be caught gawking at her. He rubbed his eyes and sat up crossing his legs like a small child.  
  
" Sleep well Granger?" Draco asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
" Mmmm, well, you are pretty comfy" she said with a sheepish grin.  
  
" ahh, charming you even in my sleep ? Will wonders never cease?" he asked, cocky at once.  
  
" Obviously not. Who ever thought of you could be a comforting presence?" she commented cocking her head to one side.  
  
He smiled mysteriously, his Grey eyes glinting. Temptingly, Hermione though suddenly. " Hmm, well there are few who have had the pleasure of sleeping with me. You are one of a select number of girls."  
  
" delighted I'm sure" Hermione said rudely, for some reason she hated him talking about all his girlfriends. She knew he was irresistible to most of Hogwarts females, but she didn't need to be reminded of it.  
  
He looked at her oddly. She was so weird. They could be getting along fine and suddenly she would go all quite and nerdy again. Quite strange. He decided to ignore her and went about disenflating his blow up bed. Their blow up bed he thought with a smile.  
  
...........................................................  
  
A few hours later they were almost ready to leave the campsite and meet Monte. Hermione was hurriedly filling in her log book, a journal of sorts of the excursion. She had been distracted however by Draco wandering around half naked. He was drifting around in his Playboy boxers and no shirt. She has asked him what he was doing and he had said he was looking for his clothes, but that was ages ago.  
  
She wanted to concentrate but it was so hard with him walking around and around. Her mind wasn't thinking properly and she did really want to do well in this assignment. Finally she had enough.  
  
" Draco" she said with pretend patience. Trying not to look directly at him.  
  
He glanced over at her and smirked. " It really is quite rude not to look at the person you're talking too. You mudbloods really don't know much do you? Not even simple manners? " He waited until she looked up and then stared eerily directly into her eye. Making her look down again.  
  
" Maalfooy. Could you please put some clothes on? You've got heaps!"  
  
" Why?" He asked innocently, although he knew quite well why.  
  
" Because it's distracting!" She said impatiently. It was, with his smirking, smiling mouth, elusive eyes, and and that was enough!  
  
" Pleaseeee??" She moaned  
  
" whhyyyy?"  
  
" oh you know, don't make me say it!"  
  
" no?" he said widening his eyes.  
  
" oh don't be so nieve, you knooooowwww your hot! You know you can have any girl you want! Now go and bother one of them! " She turned back to her book. Face flaming.  
  
He looked surprised for a second, he obviously hadn't expected her to actually say it.  
  
"So Miss Nerdy, Cool as Ice does have a little passion hmm?"  
  
" Only were your concerned, you make me so angry, and I don't even know how you do it!" She looked up at him and laughed out loud. He looked bewildered and she laughed even harder. It was maddening how he made her so angry. Tears started flowing out of her cringing eyes, and the harder she tried to stop them, the faster they flowed. She stumbled some words out.  
  
" Draco! There's something about you! You make me really mad and I hate you, and then I think your soo funny" She kept laughing, until suddenly she stopped. Draco was starring at her, wand pointing directly at her mouth. She couldn't move her lips, and he took full advantage of this. He walked over quickly.  
  
" I don't like being laughed at Granger, especially by a filthy mudblood like u!"  
  
Her eyes darkened at his insult, but she stayed silent, at no wish of her own.  
  
" Jiburo!" he said firmly.  
  
She lunged at him throwing him off balance. She started punching him, and not in a joking way either.  
  
" Don't you ever do that-"  
  
" get the fuck off m-"  
  
" if you ever do that again, I will, I will! I 'll curse you! Or something. " I stopped. I Knew I was starting to sounds girly and weak. I wanted to scare him. I suppose it wasn't possible to scare pure evil.  
  
" Anyhow I wasn't laughing at you! I was laughing at myself. And how it is you make me so mad!"  
  
He glared at me, hatred glinting in his cold eye.  
  
" Just a natural talent, I suppose"  
" 


	7. Pleasentries Exchanged

Hermione and Draco walked the path quietly, both absorbed with various thoughts, or re encounters of the night before. Hermione was walking a metre or so away from Draco, she'd had enough of him today, and it was barely 9.00! It was so frustrating, they could have an awesome week, sometimes he was fine company like last night for example. Then he would go and ruin it by calling her a mudblood, or commenting on her lack of sex appeal. She wondered how he acted around his close friends, was he rude to them? Or did he seduce Pansy with all his confidence? She resolved to watch him closely when they met Monte, she was interested in wheather or not he would.  
  
" Granger? Granger? HERMIONE!!!" Draco yelled in her ear, scaring her out of her thoughts. She blushed as she recalled her thoughts, hoping he didn't pick up on her embarrassment.  
  
" What do you want Malfoy?" She slipped back to his last name, she's never call him Draco to his face. She backed away sneakily, wishing to put considerable distance between herself and Malfoy.  
  
" I was just wondering if I could puleeeaaseee borrow your notes so far. I didn't get a chance to do mine, what with.."  
  
" Strutting around half dressed?" she offered, smiling insincerely.  
  
" I did other stuff!" he stressed, but one glance at Hermione and a smile appeared on the corner of his mouth.  
  
" Anyway, please?" he asked again, starting to remove his workbook, anticipating her answer.  
  
" Alright" said Hermione with a sigh. " IF you cook dinner for the next.. ummm.. 2 nights!" She grinned, wondering if he'd protest. He looked ready to, his mouth opening, but then he nodded glumly.  
  
" Fine, deal" he stuck out his hand but she ignored it and handed over her book instead.  
  
´ We'll stop for 10 minutes so you can copy. I'll make lunch, what do you want on your sandwich?" she started to un pack the bread and fruit, cutting the oranges swiftly.  
  
" Sandwiches? For lunch? How completely dull" said Draco, barely looking up from his work. " I suppose I'll have to settle for salmon thanks"  
  
Hermiones blood was starting to boil, he was sooo arrogant!  
  
" There is no salmon Malfoy, what do you think this is? A luxury holiday? There's chicken or ham, take your pick."  
  
She threw the bread at him and stalked off towards the river to collect fresh water for tea. When she returned Malfoy had stopped work and was munching happily.  
  
" What did you say this was again? Hag? It's really good Hermione, thanks!" he smiled at her and as hard as she tried to stay cross, she smiled back grudgingly.  
  
" That's okay, it's only ham. How do you take your tea?" she wondered wheather a Malfoy would ever have tasted anything as everyday as tea.  
  
" Err that muggle stuff? Umm, strong and black, how does that sound?" Hermione nodded and made her own milky and full of suger. She suddenly stiffened, her body rigid. Draco noticed the change.  
  
" What's up?" he asked distractedly, not truly caring about the answer.\  
  
" What did you call me before?" she asked coldly.  
  
" Errr, Hag? No that was the ham. Umm your name of course! Hermione" he said it again, softer this time.  
  
" Please don't" she said harsly, glaring at him.Hermione hurriedly re packed her bag and began walking. She'd never be able to handle a week with him if they started getting too personal, too familiar. Besides it would all go back to normal when the trip was over and she didn't want to become accustomed to Malfoy, she didn't want to need him.  
  
..............  
  
They finished the rest of their walk in silence. Hermione was feeling slightly guilty about earlier. Draco, no damnit, Malfoy would have no idea why she got angry, names probably meant nothing to him. She took a deep breath and worked on an apology. When it sounded right she opened her mouth to start.  
  
" Oh get onnnn with it Granger, I've been watching you for ages stewing over saying sorry." He looked at her expectantly, " I'm waiting" he said tapping his foot, his arms crossed, their walk halted. Hermione huffed, ready to launch into a full scale battle, but looking at him, waiting for her to get angry, she took a deep breath and sighed, eyes downcast, acting the innocent.  
  
" I'm sorry. It was rude of of me to get angry at you." She glanced up at him, eyes wide and expecting. Draco didn't know how to handle her absolute apology.  
  
" Errr, .. well. umm.. that's alright. Sure it was erm. girls problems?" his voice rose with his last words, he'd been baiting her.  
  
Her eyes sparked and glancing up, catching his smirk her eyes fuelled with annoyance.  
  
" Oh as if!!, Girls problems, you boys ALWAYS use that!" she launched at him punching him hard.  
  
" Oh alright! I take it back, jesus where did you learn to punch like that Granger?" he rubbed his arm, scowling again.  
  
" It's sometimes useful having Quiditch players as best friends. Especially, the BEST quiditch player in the WHOLE school" she grinned cheekily at him, dodging his soft punch.  
  
" Let's not get started on that!" He grabbed her arm and started running.  
  
" However fun our chitchat is, we're going to be really late, hurry!"  
  
" Ohh Draco, cares about getting in trouble does he?" She laughed as he stopped walking and slowed to a creep, if that.  
  
" You're an idiot sometimes" she smiled at him and they continued on their way.  
  
.............  
  
When they reached the clearing Draco slipped on his smirk and Hermione concentrated on scowling. It was strange, but now it felt un natural to show displeasure at Draco's company.  
  
" Draky!" Pansy ran into Malfoy's arms and Hermione scowled for real. Draco caught her eyes, but looked away embaressed, she turned from the embracing couple and headed towards Harry and Ron. They both hugged her hard, looking for any sign that Draco had hurt her. She pushed them away, flustered.  
  
" I'm fine! Honestly!" She stared into their worrisome eyes" He only beat me a few times" Harry and Ron yelled running towards Draco. Hermione laughed sharply and they turned, confused.  
  
" I was joking guys! Chill Out. It was fine. He was. fine" They slowed their run, but still sent Draco warning glares, this was their Hermione.  
  
She linked arms and the trio sat down, happy to be together again. " So, How was your time?" Ron and Harry launched into a series of long winded complaints. Crabbe didn't wash. Goyle ate all the food. Crabbe snored. Goyle farted in his sleep. Neither wore deodorant. Both received extra food parcels from their mothers. Hermione laughed along with her two best friends, but when it was her turn, she stopped short, thinking hard. She couldn't tell them anything. Draco has washed, Draco had evenly shared the food, Draco wore deodorant, and a lovely aftershave.. Draco certainly didn't snore and he was considerate about bed sharing.  
  
" Ermm.. well.. there where way to many things to tell you! I could go on forever!"  
  
She pretended to snort in Malfoy's direction and the two boys seemed pleased with her reaction. Hermione however was worried. Yesterday she would have been able to find millions of annoying things wrong with Draco. Today she wasn't using his real name and all his faults were so trivial! This was bad, very bad. She shook her head and stopped herself looking at him yet again. Nothing good could become of this, absolutely nothing.  
  
Authors Note: Please review critically, I would like suggestions! Any ideas welcome as well. Keeping A/N's short because I usually hate them! 


	8. Hermione Crumbles

Chapter 8

The day was drawing to an end as Malfoy and Hermione set out again into the forest. The meeting had dragged on longer than expected, but it would be the last for two days. Everybody has complaints, questions, fears and worries; few seemed yet to be enjoying the assignment. Harry and Ron had tried to prompt Hermione into complaining about Malfoy but she stayed quiet, flattered that Malfoy did as well. He had embraced Pansy on their departure and Hermione could smell Pansy's vile perfume following them through the gathering darkness. She hated that smell, and hated still more the pink lipstick mark on Malfoy's cheek. She stopped for a breather and jabbed violently at it with her finger.

" Get it off will you, I can't stop thinking of that girl with her smell and smear all around us"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

" No" he said. " I like it, she stays."

Hermione huffed and stamped her foot. " Oh of course. Because you two are so pathetic. So _in love"_

" Love Granger? Who mentioned love? She's sexy, there need be nothing more than that"

Hermione continued walking, but could not stop thinking of short skirts and black bra's. Was that why she never had a boyfriend? Because she didn't dress like that? Was Pansy really sexy? She admitted she had a fine figure but it was so obviously displayed, so _on show_. She supposed most of the girls dressed similar to this recently; they were all getting older, more sexual and seductive. Hermione had barely changed her dress since she was twelve. She still wore woolen skirts, tights and thick, cozy jumpers. Messy, unruly curls untouched, everyday for the last _five years. _Hermione could hear Malfoys steady plod behind her and took comfort in the sound. She would not really like to be out here alone. Despite her constant show of bravado, she was still a girl underneath and a vulnerable one too. She craved approval and to be liked just as anyone did. Despite Harry and Rons loyalty they were still friends, it was not she that drove them wild, but other girls, _sexier girls._ Hermione tried to pull her mind from such silly thoughts but it was difficult, her feeling of inadequacy had been steadily growing since sixth year, when couples and lovers started springing up all around her. Krum had liked her a little, but mostly because she didn't really like him, and he thought his supposed interest in her would dissuade the hoard of girls that surrounded him constantly. He was wrong and when he realized this, their friendship that was mistaken for more, was quickly dropped. She wrote to him occasionally, to see if he was still interested but he had long moved on and the last she had heard he was dating an Italian model.

Hermione's walk had been growing steadily slower as her thoughts sunk lower and lower and she eventually stopped, causing Malfoy to run into her. She wondered why he had been so quiet, an hour had nearly passed and as she glanced at his face she was astounded by its peacefulness, he looked happy and calm. His eyes had softened and a little blue had entered them, a spark even, of light. She could not help a weak smile; it was nice to have someone, anyone here when her thoughts were so saddening.

" Malfoy" she said, in a tired voice. " Are we close to camp?"

He was surprised at her question, generally she would jump his bag and find her own way, but her face looked soft, sad even, and her timid little voice reflected that. He may have been cold, but he was not totally inhuman, he could see she wasn't quite her normal and annoying Granger self.

" Oh you look" he replied, dumping his bag at her feet and stretching his arms in a yawn. She took it out, climbed onto a rock and drew her legs to her chest, shivering. She switched the torch on and studied the map while he lay and popped jellybeans into his mouth one by one. He didn't offer her any.

" Alright" she said, folding up the map " We are not far, come one"

Something weird was up, Malfoy was sure. Instead of their usual fighting and bickering they had settled into a sort of indifference, a very unsettling sort of indifference. Malfoy began to sing a loud and rude song in her ear. She strode on dejectedly for a while, still ignoring him but slowly, strength came back into her walk, her fists started to clench and breathing got louder. Malfoy was glad; he wanted the old Hermione back, that was the only one he was sure of. He knew how to get at her, bait her, provoke her, but when she went all quiet and sad it was like she was a real girl, with feelings that could be manipulated and crushed.

She turned on him, slamming a rough hand into his chest.

" Stop it okay? Just because I am a little quiet doesn't mean you need to rev me up for entertainment ! She sniffed the air, close to his body, Pansy's perfume was still lingering.

"Oh god" she muttered, really frustrated by it.

He smirked, enjoying the old Hermione again.

" What is it?" he questioned lightly, sniffing the air.

" I can smell a mud blood, a smelly mud blood, it that troubling you?" he looked at her, faux tenderly and was amazed to see her anger dissipate and tears well into her eyes. Her lips trembled and she turned away but not before he saw the flow escape and course down her cheeks. It was pathetic, he couldn't understand what was up with her, and surely he didn't make her cry?

She sat on a log, with her back to him and tried really hard to stop the tears. She couldn't believe she was crying in front of Malfoy but it was too much, all of her thoughts of the afternoon were confirmed by him. And it was undeniable he was a good looking guy, as much as she disliked his company, he was proof of her unattractiveness, he confirmed it everyday. Malfoy stood staring at her back, totally perplexed and confused by her strange and erratic behavior. It was dusk now and Granger was seriously slowing them up. He was surprised by her tears, he knew other girls cried a lot, had seen them sob many times before, but he had never really considered Granger crying, he had always assumed she never did and never had, yet here she was sniffy and teary just like any other sappy girl around Hogwarts. He sighed with frustration, at her, at Pansy's lingering perfume,

At every damn teary girl he knew.

" Oh damnit Granger, now what's wrong?" he crossed his arms impatiently and stared hard at her back, spitting flames with his eyes.

She hiccoughed pathetically, and shrugged her little shoulders.

" Oh nothing Malfoy" her voice sounded tired, but not weak and girly anymore.

" You wouldn't care". It was such an obvious cry for attention that he laughed silently. He came forward and sat next to her on the log. He opened his bag and pulled out a tin she hadn't seen before. From it he took two biscuits and gave one to her.

She really looked a sight, looking up at him as if he had presented to her the answer to all of her problems, and he looked away hastily.

" Now, really Granger, I don't know what this is all about but it's wasting our time. Maybe you are hungry or something, my sister always gets funny if she doesn't eat enough, take that biscuit, I will make tea and then we can bloody well be off. I am sick of teary girls today"

She looked at him surprised, and laughed a little " Who else have you consoled lately?"

He considered not telling her, stopping the easy conversation right there but she still looked shaky and he thought distraction the best tactic.

" Pansy, who else? She was fuming with jealousy about us sleeping together"

Hermione blushed.

" I mean, I didn't say we _slept together, _of course, just you know, that we had to share the same bed"

" Yes, _had too" _Hermione agreed, nodding her head vigurously.

" Yes well, she sobbed and said I didn't love her and I agreed of course.."

Hermione giggled, lightness returning to her eyes,

" And she got so mad and said we had been betrothed since birth and nothing would kill her eternal love for me."

" Oh god Malfoy, what a tumultuous love life you lead!"

" That's not all. She showed we this ring she had bought for herself, _our engagement ring_, she claimed. It was hideous, huge and purple, very expensive I dare say. I got so pissed off at her I shrunk it down a couple of sizes until her pink skin was spilling over the band and covering the damn thing. It was dumb, it will get back to my father, but I really want nothing to do with her. Screw what I said before, her sex appeal does not make up for that!"

Hermione went quiet again, thinking it all over, intrigued by Malfoys love life, which was so much more interesting and exciting than her own. She believed he must have plenty of girls in his bed and the idea made her stomach turn a little, she couldn't help queering a little further, and she had never spoken to anybody as promiscuous and lusted after as him.

" Malfoy" she said, as he set, swearing and cursing, to brewing the tea.

" Are you with _very_ many girls?" her tears had made her quite childish, her voice, her legs pulled against her chest and the wide eyes she was staring at him with. She had no experience in the kind of life he led.

He looked at her, amused, enjoying the way she sat and the tone she used.

" Yes Granger," he said softly, not wanting to shock her,

" Lots and lots of girls"

She nodded quickly and snuggled her head into her knees, feeling young and silly around this girl-eater Malfoy.

" However." Malfoy continued, laughing still at her doe like act.

" Never have I had a girl quite like you" He brought her tea to her, milky and sweet, and sat on the ground near her feet. She noticed he looked comfortable there, at ease and could see again the peaceful look that stole onto his face as he watched the birds and the trees and the peeking sky above.

" You haven't _had me _Malfoy, don't start spreading horrible rumors like that"

He looked at her now, still curled up and stared hard into her warm, vulnerable chocolate brown eyes.

" I haven't had you Granger, but I've sure _seen you._ I don't think anybody would believe me if I said I'd seen you cry… and hiccough. And sob…"

He trailed out and she took it well, nodding gently. She could not deny he had seen something rare, she hardly ever cried and it made her feel worse that he knew she could. Her only tactic against Malfoy was to stay strong and fierce, _all the time, _now he had seen her weak, how would he use it against her?

" Come on." He took her teacup from her hand and began to pack everything away. "Enough talk, more walking" he was brusque suddenly, anxious to get away and a certain rough edge had entered again into his voice, a cold, distancing edge.

She wiped her tears, flattened her wild hair and brushed off her skirt.

" Thanks for the tea Malfoy, I feel better and I am sor-"

" Don't bother Granger, I don't care, let's just go okay?"

She nodded, hoisted her pack onto her back and set off into the forest, determined to never again crumble in front of the dragon, Draco Malfoy.


End file.
